Pepsi V Coke
by eddieknives
Summary: Vash the Stampede did a horrible thing! He drank Vanilla Pepsi! Now, when the angry Coke Gods come for revenge, what will he do?
1. The Sin

Andy:: Hi! I am here, with anew story, that I am determined to make a long one! Its actually a dream I had...so hang in there....

  


Eddie:: And ITS ABOUT ME!!

  


Knives:: (mumbling) an me....

  


Andy:: Yes! Yes it is! Before I have Eddie give you a disclaimer, I would like to explain some of the characters a bit. Eddie is Knives' daughter by a woman named Roxanne, that my friend Lauren and I created. Nobody really likes her much....(shivers) anyway...that is that! Have fun! 

  


Eddie:: DISCLAIMER!!! Andy owns myself and herself. Roxanne, is owned by L.Insomniac Woods and Andy. Trigun, and any other related characters are not owned by Andy.

  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  


"Pepsi is coming out with vanilla flavoring!" A blond man stated, sitting on a couch, looking at the T.V. with an expression of wonder. 

"PEPSI IS TRYING TO OVERRIDE THE GREAT VANILLA COKE?" The girl next to him asked, almost falling off the couch out of shock, " Oh my GOODNESS!!" she pushed her slightly blond hair out of her face and looked at the man next to her, " Just wait to vanilla coke comes back with a vengeance, Vash!" 

" Coke come back with a vengeance, Andy?" Vash laughed, almost falling off the couch as well. 

The door to the living room opened slightly, and a tall girl with long strawberry blond hair slipped in, and sat next to her laughing uncle, slightly confused. "Hey Uncle Vash!" she said, waving, " and Andy!" 

"Hello!" The two chimed together, waving back at her, " Wuzzup?"

Eddie turned her smiling face towards the T.V. and watched the ending of the Pepsi commercial, advertising Vanilla Pepsi. 

"WHAT?" Eddie screamed, being the first of the three to fall off the couch, " THAT IS SO NOT RIGHT!" 

"I SO AGRE-" Andy was cut off by the sound of a can of soda being opened. Turning to her left, she saw, to her disbelief, Vash the Stampede, gulping down a can of Vanilla Pepsi. The two girls stared at Vash in awe, shocked at what they were seeing. 

" What....what are you doing?" Eddie whispered in a voice she could have only picked up from her father Knives, " don't you listen to anyone when they talk?!" 

The blond gunman finished his soda and looked at the two, smiling sheepishly, "No harm in tasting it. It tastes rather good. Just like coke does!" 

"May the Coke Gods forgive you.." Andy whispered, bowing slightly. 

As if to mock her words, a low rumbling came from the fridge, making all three people look up, Eddie and Andy's face going chalk white. " THEY HAVE HEARD YOUR WORDS!!" Eddie screeched, jumping behind the couch. 

" What is the stupid fridge doing Vash!?" A started Knives asked, walking in from another room, " What did you do?"

" I love how you automatically blame me!" Vash yelled back at Knives, joining Eddie behind the couch, and pulling Andy with him. 

"O-Open it! Andy said in a shaky voice, pointing to the fridge, which was now shaking madly. 

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Andy:: hey peeps! I know this is kinda lame and all but hey...it will get interesting! 

  


Eddie:: NEXT CHAPTER!! WE DROWN IN OCEANS OF COKE!!! HELP US!

  


Knives:: But what is this? Andy suddenly has to go to a dance called the prom, with some guy, who loves Pepsi? NO!!! 

  



	2. The Escape

Andy:: Hello peeps! I really am so happy that all of you like my story! Well, here is the next chapter, and for those of you who asked-

  


Eddie:: My dear..."Dad" is going to be in the story...a lot of him....he is Andy's fave character as well....

  


Knives:: What is this? This feeling? Is it...love? So I feel....loved?

  


Eddie:: Don't get used to it, Dad. (Rolls her eyes)

  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  


Knives spent several minutes looking at the three people behind the couch, and back at the shaking fridge, while listening to commands to open the door. 

"Just....open it!" Andy shouted for what seemed like the hundredth time. 

"WHY DON'T YOU OPEN IT!" Knives shouted back at her, ignoring the now sparking fridge, " WOULD YOU RATHER HAVE ME GET HURT BY WHATEVER THE HELL IS IN THE FRIDGE?!"

"YES!" Andy and Eddie shouted at the same time, "NOW OPEN IT!" 

Knives glared at the two girls, and mumbled about how ungrateful the are, before stepping back to open the sliver door of the refrigerator. "WAIT!" Vash yelled, just as the wheat haired plant had set his hand upon the door, " LET US TAKE COVER FIRST!"

Knives rolled his eyes, and thrust the door open, waves of Coke spilling over him. 

" IT IS A TITLE WAVE OF COKE!!!!!" Eddie screamed, grabbing her father's wrist and pulling him away from the fridge, swimming to the door. 

" This... is... all....your... FAULT!" Andy gasped, glaring at Vash as she made her way towards the door after Eddie who was having enough trouble kicking the front door down. "Knives DO SOMETHING!" Vash yelled, waving his coke drenched hand in front of his face, "DON'T JUST STAND THERE!" 

"OH MY GAWD!" Knives yelled coming to his senses and cracking Vash across the head, " WHAT DID YOU DO?" 

" I DRANK PEPSI!" 

" BAKA!"

"WHAT? HOW WAS I SUPPOSED TO KNOW COKE WAS GOING TO COME BACK WITH A VENGEANCE?!"

" I TOLD YOU!" Andy screamed, joining Eddie in their attempt to kick the door down, " YOU LAUGHED AT ME, REMEMBER?" 

" YES I REMEMBER!" Vash gasped, now up to his chin in soda, meaning the two girls, were defiantly treading. 

" GET US OUT!" Knives demanded, swimming closer towards the door, trying to kick it down, as Andy took a deep breath and dove under the soda, feeling around for the doorknob. 

In a instant, the door was open, and all four people were being washed out of the house into the yard, coughing and gaging the whole time. 

" I turned the doorknob..." Andy laughed, ringing the soda out of her hair and clothes. 

"Look!" Eddie and Vash said, pointing to the house, which was still spouting title waves fo water, " It's a never ending supply!" 

  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Andy:: (eyes twinkling) SODA!! SODA!!! 

  


Eddie:: (eyes bulging) TO MUCH SODA!!

  


Knives:: But...Andy...Eddie...It is still coming from the house! It is not stopping! What do we do? Is that Normal? What human screwed up this time? Or did the whole damned race plan this against us? Well? ANDY? EXPLAIN YOURSELVES! WHAT DID YOU VERMIN DO?

  


Andy:: SHUT UP! YOU ARE SPOILING THE NEXT CHAPTER!!!!! (Slaps Knives) AND DON'T CALL ME VERMIN YOU STUPID PLANT! (Dances around) LETS PHOTOSYNTHESIZE!!! 

  


Knives:: (aiming his gun) YOU DID NOT JUST SAY THAT! (Shoots random shots at Andy, who is running around screaming and crying) 

  


Eddie:: (massive vain in forehead) See you all next chapter!


End file.
